Nolan Annotated Bibliography
→ Callahan, James. "A TALE OF TWO DARK KNIGHTS:Thoughts and 'Observations on The ' Dark Knight Rises." Artist Access AXS RSS. N.p., 14 Aug. 2012. Web. 04 Feb. 2013. Callahan analyses the whole Batman trilogy in his article. He writes a few paragraphs on The Joker and Batman, comparing and contrasting their characters. He calls The Joker the yin to Batman's yang, yet at the same time they are very similar. (Chris) Despite our nation facing a great tragedy with the Colorado shooting, we can not deny the brilliant's that went behind Christopher Nolan's The Dark Night Rises. A Tale Of Two Knights talks about Heath Ledger's spectacular performance as the joker. There are speculations on how the Joker was the cause of Heath Ledger deaths. Positive or negative, good or bad, productive or destructive, the art does not decide for us: we do. (Name?) "A Tale of Two Knights" discusses many parts of the character the Joker in The Dark Knight. Several wonder if Heath Ledger was going to partake another role in The Dark Knight Rises. If his death incident hadn't have happened Nolan would have had Ledger in the new movie. Through the Colorado shooting was a tragic event, the movie's greatness cannot contain itself. This movie has the amazing capability to impact, and even in some cases, influence the viewers. Despite anything, the Nolan indeed directed an incredible movie with a wonderful cast. (Dana Rose Grassi) :: Ebert, Roger. "The Dark Knight." rogerebert.com. N.p., 16 July 2008. Web. 5 Feb. 2013.In his review, Roger :: Ebert gives Christopher Nolan's work High praise. He examines how Nolan was able to take the story of batman out of the comic book world and give it depth. Ebert claims that Heath Ledgers performance as the joker was one of the best of all time as he was able to captivate the audience with his sinister monologues. He also praises the special effects and the ability of Nolan to create the city of Gotham out of pieces of Chicago where most of the movie was filmed. However, he notes that Nolan does not allow the special effects or the location to be more prominent than the human characters. He praises the efforts of all the prominent actors and claims it was their individual performances that made the film so relatable. Ebert ends by claiming that the character of Batman has made it possible for comic book movies to reach a new level of sophistication. (Albert) Fujiwara, Chris. "Empty Symbols." FIPRESCI (2008). Web. 4 February 2013. In this article on Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight, Chris Fujiwara analyzes two distinct scenes in the movie. The main theme evident in these two scenes (When Batman talks with The Joker in jail and the boat scene) is Batman breaking his one rule that heroes act heroically. It was not heroic for Batman to beat up The Joker in jail and not heroic of Batman to eavesdrop on the entire city of Gotham by using their phones as sonar. Fujiwara compares the sonar idea to the United States Government today and how they spy on American citizens to prevent terrorist attacks. There is a difference between what the citizens want and what they really need.(John-Luke Duvall) Karounous, Michael. "The Dark Knight: An Essay on Justice in the Age of ' '''Terror." Christian Cinema.com. N.p., n.d. Web. 04 Feb. 2013. ' The leading characters, Batman and Harvey Dent, want to put an end to terrorism and murderous crimes in Gotham city, which makes them both symbols of good. Batman, the protagonist, tries to put an end to all major crimes that occur in Gotham City. Batman is willing to break little laws in order to stop the "terrorism" and major crimes that go on in the city. The major terrorism that Batman fights in the movie is the Joker's murderous and merciless crimes. Harvey Dent wants to fight the Joker through a more legalized way. For example Harvey wants to put the Joker in jail as a pose to fighting him and breaking little laws. (Faith LeGate) In this article on Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight, Michael Karounos discusses how a just society deals with terrorism. Batman acts outside the law to try and stop the Joker while Harvey Dent was a representation of trying to bring justice through law enforcement. The Joker was an ideal terrorist, he causes harm to innocent people and attempts to destroy the city all for the purpose of raining terror among the people. The Joker is eventually caught and brought to justice with the help of Batman and local law enforcement and brought his reign to and end. (James Wilson) '"Psychology of The Dark Knight." The Situationist. N.p., 23 July 2008. Web. 05 ' '''Feb. 2013. This film is really about the Joker. We’re lured in to his world, where we learn what he’s capable of and what he cares about—what motivates him. The Dark Knight doesn’t feel like a superhero movie, but like a documentary on the emergence of a terrorist-come-serial killer. The Joker’s actions are designed to create a particular impression, an impression that puts his adversaries at a disadvantage: that he’s weird and unpredictable. Batman lives within certain self-imposed and societally imposed rules. Because of those rules, Batman becomes predictable . . . at least to the Joker. Two men with similar talents, but in the Joker’s case, his talents are used to create anarchy for his own amusement.